villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sodom
Sodom is a member of the Mad Gear gang, who himself is obsessed with Japanese culture, and an antagonist from the both Final Fight and Street Fighter series. History ''Final Fight'' Sodom was the commander of a branch of Mad Gear operating out of the Metro City Subway and was undefeated in underground pro-wrestling, though it was mostly thanks to his using weapons. Eventually Sodom was confronted by Guy, Cody, and Mike Haggar and was honored to be facing a ninja of Japanese descent. However Sodom was defeated, much to his disgrace, and he came to despise Guy for helping to break up Mad Gear, losing him the respect of his fellow gang members, and taking his title as undefeated. To Sodom, this showed that he did not have the skills to match a true Japanese warrior. However Sodom refused to give up on Mad Gear and aided in the revival of the gang as a worldwide organization, going to Japan to find strong fighters for the group. The revived Mad Gear was lead by Retu and kidnapped Guy’s fiancé, Rena, and her father, Genryusai, so as to have revenge. However this new Mad Gear was brought down by Haggar, Carlos Miyamoto, and Maki Genryusai. ''Street Fighter Alpha'' Sodom eventually had an argument with Rolento, his “blood brother.” He accused the former soldier of losing sight of Mad Gear’s ideals and Rolento replied that he hadn’t lost sight of those ideals, he was only trying to find a successful means of implementing them. Sodom fought him, only to lose and later tried to recruit E. Honda, facing him in a sumo match, but was beaten and failed to recruit him. Sodom challenged Rolento to another fight over the ideals of Mad Gear and lost again. He tracked the former soldier to the Shadaloo base containing the Psycho Drive. Sodom found Rolento as he decided that the Psycho Drive was useless, since brainwashing people was no way to create the utopian nation he sought. Sodom realized Rolento hadn’t lost sight of Mad Gear’s ideals and they decided to work together to attain a utopian nation. Abilities Sodom is a capable fighter, able to wield either a pair of jutte or katana. He can use a variety of techniques, including his Jigoku Scrape, where he rushes at his opponent and slashes them, the Butsu-metsu Buster, where Sodom grabs his opponent, then leaps up and smashes them into the ground, and his Daikyo Burning, where he grabs his foe, smashes them into he ground, them drags them along the ground, burning them. Trivia *Despite Sodom’s obsession with everything Japanese, he has a very poor understanding of the language and this is often used for comedic effect. For example, the kanji on Sodom’s chest is meant to be “shi”, which means death, but he has written it wrong and it resembles a combination of shi and “kokoro”, which means heart, and has no meaning. *Sodom makes a cameo in the Final Fight level in Street Fighter X Tekken, wearing a kabuki wig and costume and performing a kabuki dance that more closely resembles head banging. After the first round, Haggar will crash into the scene and start chasing Sodom and other Mad Gear members present around. * Sodom appeared in the Street Fighter Zero manga, where he fights a brainwashed Cammy. Chun Li shows up and engaged him when he tried to kill Cammy, but when a ceiling fell on them, Sodom ironically saved the two by holding it up. Guy took care of the ceiling and Sodom continued to fight Cammy and Chun Li, who managed to destroy his samurai mask. He surrendered, saying he could not fight without it. *Sodom’s outfit slightly resembles a cross between samurai armor and football gear. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Samurai